


The Sweet Smell of Flowers Blooming

by missbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gore, Jailed-Will, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Alana share an intimate moment, which is then taken from Will in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Smell of Flowers Blooming

_It was like Will was hovering above her, watching as the woman fell onto her back into the bed of various flowers, her body moving in slow motion._

_She had a wide, joyous smile on her face, happier than he had ever witnessed her. Eyes squeezed shut as she landed on the ground with a soft thump, she bounced slightly as if the flowers were a cushion._

_Her hair, the color of burnt chestnut, was fanned out around her head, curls wrapping around flower stems and making her seem to be one with the floral arrangement._

_The aroma hit Will now, Alana's disturbance of the plants causing their perfume to drift up into the air. It was so fitting, that sweet smell; Bloom, even her name was in relation to her surroundings. Maybe that's why they were among the flowers in the first place._

_Lowering from his spot above her now, the man's own body now became visible, settling itself gently upon the woman, straddling her hips. Leaning forward, Will laced his fingers in Alana's before leaning down to kiss her, eyes closed._

_It felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs._

_Eyes opened to find that the scenario had changed._

_They were in a bed now, position unchanged, petals littering the mattress around them._

_Will's mind went blank as he took the sight before him, mouth dropping open in awe of her now bare body._

_Letting go of her hands, he ran his fingers up the soft skin of her sides, one of his palms cupping her breast. He smiled as she let out a hum of contentment._

_Time slowed even more now as their lovemaking grew nearer. They were both aroused, Will a little more obviously than Alana, but she made sure he knew; almost as if through walls, the soft sound of the woman's laughter eventually reached his ears, followed by a voice he hadn't heard in so long, “Don't just sit there, Will, do something.”_

_Nodding nervously, he went to undress himself but found no clothes, “Oh, of course... sorry.”_

_Shifting between her legs now, he helped her wrap her lower limbs around his waist. He glanced up at her for approval, only entering once she gave the okay._

_Both of them let out an initial groan of pleasure, neither having experienced this in so many years, before quieting down to whimpers and gasps._

_Will lost time now, jumping from the slow goings of trying to find the right spot to please her and setting the pace to the intensity of the final moments._

_Gathering her into his arms, he lifted Alana onto his lap so she could finish them up. Her nails dug into his shoulders blades, his hands gripped tightly around her middle. She rolled her hips against his, both of them oh so close._

_They had their cheeks pressed together, and he could hear her wince, “Hey... if... it hurts... stop...” He felt her shake her head._

_Separating now so the could look at each other, Will placed his hands on her hips and helped her rock, Alana's fingers knotting in the hair on the back of his head._

_She let out a small gasp of pain and squeezed her eyes shut, curling her body inwards slightly._

“ _Alana?” He slowed his movements._

“ _No-- don't stop, please...”_

_Weary of her pain, Will continued as gently as possible, watching her with a concerned face._

_Moving her hands her his stubble-flecked cheeks, she steadied his head, the jolt one gets of meeting someone's eye sending her over the edge._

_With a loud moan Alana tossed her head back, hair sliding easily over her smooth skin to drape behind her, tickling Will's hands. Her fingers slipped back along his neck to grasp him tightly._

_Mind focusing on his own finish now, Will bent forward to kiss her collar bone as he pressed up into her, closing both his eyes and ears, narrowing in on only the thump of their hearts._

_He couldn't hear her moans of pleasure turn into screams of agony._

_His second to last thrust; she felt the tips of the antlers poke against the underside of the skin across her belly and chest, as if they were coming from inside of her. With their bodies making a rough circular shape, he didn't feel the slight deformities threaten to break the surface of her flesh._

_Final thrust and he came hard, letting out an uncommon yell before finding himself getting thrown back against the bed, the warm splatter of himself, along with another unknown substance, landing on his stomach instead of inside her like it should be._

_In a confused, arousal-mixed panic, Will propped himself up on his elbows and looked in horror to see a set of stag-horns jutting from Alana's torso, blood trickling down her sides to pool in the sheets._

“ _No,” scrambling up, Will crawled around Alana's mutilated body to look in her face. He let out a broken and shaky wail, “no!”_

_Blood was seeping out of the corners of her open mouth, eyes already glassy._

_He was yelling, screaming for her to come back, hands shaking as they held her still warm cheeks. His tears dropped upon her face, mixing with the blood as it stained her pale skin...._

* * *

 

Will woke to the sound of his own shouts, cheeks and crotch damp.

Flailing around with the fright of not knowing where he was, he fell off of whatever he had been resting on to land painfully on cold cement.

Closing his eyes achingly tight, he screamed at the recognition of his surroundings, pounding a fist onto the floor and breaking the skin over his knuckles.

He didn't hear the guards come up to the bars behind him and tell him to calm down or they were going to sedate him, he was too caught up in grieving.

That had been his first dream he ever had about Alana, and it ended in tragedy, ended with him waking up in a world where they hardly saw each other, let alone had the chance to share the intimacy his mind had forced him to experience.

The small prick of a needle on the back of his thigh was nothing compared to the feeling of his heart and soul ripping apart.

He collapsed to the floor seconds later, his suffering put to rest only for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Twitter mentioned Will's upcoming Dream/Mind Palace and S2 and it made me wonder if he has had any hallucinations/fantasies/dreams about Alana, since we didn't see any on screen, and if we will see any in the upcoming season.


End file.
